Les Oiseaux Moqueurs
by PrincessMaiden-WhiteDragon
Summary: Du collège au lycée, Katsuya doit lutter pour se faire un nom, et même bien plus, exister, tout simplement. Entre bagarres à sang et tourments personnels comme familiaux, comment Jonouchi va réussir à trouver sa place, ici-bas?
1. Adrénaline

1.

Jambes au-dessus du vide, soda à la main, je regarde les passants du haut du petit pont du canal où j'ai établi mon repère. Ils s'affairent tous, ça et là, à faire leurs courses en passant par cet endroit charmant aux airs iodés, ou à se rejoindre pour parler entre amis et faire des ricochets. Je ne sais pas si je les envie, ou si je les déteste. J'hésite même à leur verser ma boisson sur le coin de leurs figures. _Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! _Je n'ai que la solitude pour moi, et c'est pas peu dire si on ne va pas bientôt m'appeler Katsuya « Solitude » Jonouchi. Depuis que maman est partie avec Shizuka, il ne me reste plus rien du tout. Juste mes yeux pour pleurer, et mes poings pour... Non.

Je me balance du haut du petit pont. Il n'est pas si haut, et quand on sait bien se réceptionner, c'est tout aise. Je me rate un peu, et mes jambes tremblent tellement j'en ai mal dans les genoux. J'ai pas intérêt à me faire mal. Je veux pas me faire encore engueuler par l'autre, il me fait trop peur. Lui, c'est sûr, je l'aime pas. Il a beau être mon père, je l'aime pas. C'est qu'un con. Un incapable. Et je suis la chair de sa chair, et je vais probablement finir comme lui.

\- Un abruti, incapable, bon à rien, sauf à se descendre des canettes, et encore.

Je parle à mon reflet, dans l'eau. J'ai approché le bord du petit canal. Il est évident que je vais finir comme mon père. Katsuya, quatorze ans, encore au collège, a changé plusieurs fois de bahuts. Dégradations, bagarres, vols. Y'a qu'à mon second collège où c'était pas encore autant la merde, et puis il y avait Hiroto, petite frappe de son état lui aussi, mais bien mieux canalisé que moi. Dommage que les autres petites frappes aient fait ce coup monté pour me virer de là. _Si je les retrouve, il vont tâter de mes phalanges._ Je serre mon poing dans ma poche gauche de pantalon. Je fais pitié comme pas possible. J'ai presque un œil au beurre noir. Je sais pas ce qui m'attend.

Aujourd'hui, ça a été la pire journée de ma vie au collège. J'ai jamais eu autant d'ennuis. Ce dernier établissement est un enfer personnel. Si j'étais des fois le bourreau un peu à mon insu, dans les autres établissements, cette fois-ci, je suis la victime, mais on me fait quand même porter le chapeau, et ça marche trop bien malheureusement. Ma vie n'a aucun sens. Et c'est triste de se dire ça à mon âge. Mais bon, j'aurais probablement jamais de diplôme, et un travail minable à la clé.

J'hésite plus juste à balancer ma canette, bêtement, mais à me jeter moi, là, maintenant. L'étendue bleue devant moi est si paisible. J'aurais plus à être le bourreau ou la victime, ou même les deux en même temps. Non, j'aurais juste à flotter, paisiblement.

\- Tu ne penses pas à mal, mon garçon, hum ?

Je me retourne. Un homme assez âgé, en salopette, regarde avec moi l'eau s'agiter en légers remous. Il a un sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il tentait de me concilier avec moi-même. Je suis assez perturbé par cette approche. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un grand-père vient me parler, surtout avec la tronche que je me tape en ce moment, et spontanément me dire de ne rien faire qui ne puisse être réparé.

\- Non, Monsieur, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu fixais l'eau d'une bien drôle de façon. Une façon qu'a un désespéré de voir sa libération proche et soudaine. Tu sais nager ?

Le petit vieux est flippant. Sa barbe blanc-gris remue à ses mots dans une étrange ondulation. Et sa question tombe aussi comme un couperet. _Est-ce que je sais nager?_Bien sûr que non, c'est pour ça que je voulais me jeter à corps perdu dans le canal. Le vieux a l'air de comprendre que je suis aussi doué qu'une brique en natation. Il sourit.

\- Tu sais. Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Cet homme est si familier avec moi. Pourquoi ? Il a peur que je me noie, et d'assister, impuissant, à la mort d'un jeune garçon, ô espoir futur du pays ? Je ne vois pas mon futur, ni mon passé. Seul le présent compte, et j'ai envie qu'il reste éternel, dans un sommeil que trop bien mérité. Le vieux est intriguant, tout de même. Et je me hasarde à demander :

\- Et à qui je ressemble, hein ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ressemblais à quelqu'un, mais que tu me faisais fortement penser à lui. À mon petit-fils. Tu vois, il est seul, lui aussi. C'est un bon garçon. Et je parie que c'est aussi ton cas. Mais que tu ne vois pas tout ça, en toi.

Moi, bon ? Et puis quoi encore ? _Non, le vieux, tu te trompes._ S'il savait. Il pense qu'avec ma gueule de punching-ball je suis totalement la victime ? Il ferait mieux de ne pas se fier aux apparences, car elles sont bien souvent des leurres, trompeuses. Je souris. Mais c'est plus un acte de politesse envers l'aîné que parce que je crois ce qu'il dit. Il me fait bien rire. Je me demande s'il repasse souvent par ici. Il mérite bien un peu de mon soda sur ses drôles de cheveux qui partent en pics, là, sur les côtés. Vieux sénile et crétin.

Il reste paisible, comme s'il savait qu'avec son intervention, quels qu'en fussent les moyens, je n'allais pas me jeter bêtement à l'eau à la fin. Non, j'ai une autre mission, maintenant, à accomplir. Celle de me foutre de la gueule de ce vieux. Même avec les apparences, avec son air calme et assuré, il ne peut cacher sa faiblesse de vieil homme.

\- Ah ah. Merci Grand-Père. J'vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Je me suis cassé du canal un peu maladroitement. Je suis resté quelques minutes un peu en amont, voir si le vieux allait reparaître. Mais après l'avoir quitté, je ne l'ai pas revu passer, ni d'un sens, ni dans l'autre. C'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé. _J'ai perdu du temps_. Papa ne va pas aimer ça. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est ce qu'il va penser, comme il n'arrive plus à aligner correctement trois mots après dix-huit heures et une bonne demie douzaine de litres d'alcool. _Il va finir par me claquer dans les pattes_. Et je vais finir à l'orphelinat du coin.

À présent les deux poings enfoncés dans les poches, je retourne vers l'appartement de mon père. J'aime pas ce quartier. Il est plein de petites frappes. J'en ai rétamé quelques uns plusieurs dizaines de fois, mais s'ils me voient comme ça, à coup sûr, ils me tombent tous dessus, et ce sera ma fête. Sauf que je compte pas souffler mes quinze bougies. J'ai la violence de me faire violence. J'ai certains principes desquels je ne dérogerais pas, quoiqu'il advienne. Je suis sur un chemin entre l'auto et l'hétéro agressivité, alors, à quoi bon ? Je maudis tout être sur cette Terre, et moi, en plus, tout particulièrement. Je voudrais disparaître dans le chaos.

Alors que je suis à quelques mètres du bâtiment qui m'héberge, je vois un chien. Un petit chien marron, sans collier, sans maître. Il se promène, tout seul. C'est un cabot avec un poil horrible, maigre, avec un œil fermé, comme s'il avait été blessé. À quelques mètres de moi, il me fixe longtemps de son œil qui voit encore. Il commence à grogner pour finir par aboyer sur moi. _Fais chier ! _Tu vas te la fermer, oui ? Il va rameuter tout le quartier, et peut-être même mon père. Je fais un bruit strident en sifflant, doigts dans la bouche, pour le faire dégager, mais rien n'y fait, il est tenace. Il continue d'aboyer, féroce. _Dégage !_ Il me met au défi. Et j'aime pas ça. Surtout, que, j'ai l'impression que ce sale chien me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- Ta gueule, corniaud ! Ferme-la, ou sinon...

_Sinon quoi, Katsuya ?_ On dirait qu'il dit ça, dans son œil valide, et de sa voix éraillée. _Sinon._ Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a un parterre avec des pierres aussi grosses que mon poing, et d'autres, plus petites, de la taille de mon pouce. _Je vais lui en balancer une, on verra. _

Je me dirige lentement vers le parterre, centre de gravité plus bas, comme au skateboard, penché. Le chien me regarde toujours, toujours aboyant, toujours grognant. Il ose pas m'attaquer, mais moi, je ferais pas de cadeau. Personne me fait de cadeau. La scolarité, les gamins du quartier, mon père, ma mère. _Ouais, il me font tous du mal, alors pourquoi je pourrais pas me venger?_J'ai pas l'intention de me laisser bouffer avant de passer l'arme à gauche, et d'au moins acheter une place quelque part, que ce soit Réincarnation, Paradis ou Enfer.

Le cœur battant, j'arrive au niveau du parterre. J'attrape un caillou, un petit, de la taille de mon pouce, et je le serre fort en main. On dirait que le cabot pige ce que j'ai envie de faire, ce que j'ai envie de lui envoyer dessus. Il hésite un moment, puis recule, toujours en aboyant. _Et ouais, mon petit pote, j'ai l'avantage d'avoir des mains, et pas qu'une grande gueule. _J'amorce mon tir, je dois bien viser. J'ai pas besoin de fermer un œil, y'en a déjà un de mi-clos.

_Paf !_ La petite pierre tape juste entre les deux yeux du corniaud. Il ferme le second œil sous l'effet du choc. J'ai pas lancé assez fort pour lui faire mal, je l'ai juste fait fuir la queue entre les pattes. Il geint. Les cris sont encore plus stridents. _Merde. _D'autres chiens se mettent à aboyer. _Merde. _Une porte s'ouvre et claque. _Merde. _Une grosse voix se fait entendre :

\- KATSUYA.

Je tremble. Autant d'adrénaline, avec l'attaque envers le chien, que de peur, avec la probable future attaque de mon père envers moi. Je regrette, un instant, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à avoir des remords ou quoi que ce soit. _Merde, mon vieux m'apprend bien la loi du plus fort avec la main, non ?_ Faut aussi l'enseigner à d'autres, comme il dit. Devenir un homme, c'est aussi passer par des défis, non ? Par des blessures, non ?

Une ombre s'étend sur le sol devant moi. Je sais que, dans mon dos, il y a mon père, une main tendue. Elle va s'abattre. Tandis que l'autre portera une bouteille aux lèvres de mon tyran, qui, plus que de soif d'alcool, a aussi soif d'un pouvoir physique certain.


	2. Novocaïne

2.

Je me retourne. Mon géant de géniteur me fait face. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi, après avoir titubé quelques pas. Il dit encore mon prénom, « Katsuya », et une bouffée âcre vient me frapper. Il pue le tabac froid et l'alcool. Je ne baisse pas la tête face à lui, j'ai déjà assez regardé ses putains de dockers, et j'ai déjà eu assez ses chaussures dans la tête, balancées à travers le salon, dans ses plus grandes colères_. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu sais pas à quel point._

Il m'attrape par le bras, serrant sa grosse main abîmée autour de mon poignet, prêt à le casser, on dirait. Il me traîne tout le long du chemin nous séparant de l'appartement. Je veux l'arrêter, je veux pas entrer dans cette putain d'endroit. Même embrumé, il comprend que si je suis derrière, je vais finir par me faire la malle. Il me pousse alors devant, en arrivant aux escaliers.

\- PLUS VITE QU'ÇA ! GROUILLE, DEMEURÉ !

Avec ses bons trois litres de binouze dans le sang, il arrive quand même à articuler. Il fait des progrès. _Il va peut-être pas claquer si vite, non ?_ Il me jette dans les marches, mes mains et mes genoux heurtent premiers les dalles de béton. J'ai mal, j'ai déjà des bleus aux tibias, et ma mauvaise réception du haut du pont, tout à l'heure, a eu raison de mes guibolles. Les blocs poreux ont raison de mes mains, dont la peau se déchire, au contact de la surface. J'ai aussi le droit à un coup de pied au cul, pour me remettre debout.

J'obéis à la violence, et je me redresse, mal en point, mais je suis debout quand même. J'avance dans les marches, mais le vieux donne des coups au niveau de mes pieds, ce qui manque de me faire trébucher. Il crie, les gens regardent, mais personne ne vient à mon aide. _Bande de lâches._

Quand j'arrive en haut des marches, mon père me pousse une fois de plus, dans un couloir, cette fois. Il est long et assez sombre, et débouche sur plusieurs portes. Celle du fond, la grande ouverte, c'est _chez moi_.

\- AVANCE, J'TE DIS ! SAC À MERDE !

La première chose que je peux voir, en entrant, c'est les papiers par terre, et la table basse où il pose ses pompes. Il y a aussi des bouteilles, partout, près de cette table et du sofa. Des tâches d'alcool renversé couvrent le sol, ça et là. _Bienvenue à la maison._ Ça pue encore plus la beurette, ici, avec cette odeur bien lourde qui me donne envie de gerber. Il y a des mégots écrasés dans un cendrier, et à côté du truc, aussi, avec des mouchoirs chiffonnés. _J'veux même pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, ce porc. _L'air frais du dehors se fait rare une fois que la porte, derrière moi, se claque violemment. Je crains le pire, encore une fois.

Il attrape mes épaules, serre fort, et commence à me secouer comme une pute. J'ai l'estomac tout retourné, et je crois que ma gerbe s'intensifie. Il m'insulte, me dégrade, et chacun de ses mots tombe comme une brique sur le coin de ma gueule. _C'est pour arrêter ça, que je voulais aller dans le canal, tout à l'heure. En très grande partie. Pour ne pas dire rien que pour ça. _Mes jambes lâchent au bout de quelques minutes. Mes genoux trouvent de nouveau le sol avec violence.

\- DEBOUT, LA FIOTTE ! DEBOUT ! MERDEUX !

_De nous deux, c'est toi la grosse merde, papa. _ J'ai envie de lui éclater sa gueule de con avec mes poings, mais mes mains me font trop mal. Je roule par terre, impuissant, regardant mon père de mon œil valide. Je suis en colère comme jamais. Il comprend pas, il comprendra jamais. De toutes façons, il est dans sa propre boucle infernale à lui.

Je redoute les coups de dockers, mais il préfère me balancer mon sac dans le ventre. Il est allé au collège le récupérer. Pour sûr. Je parie que, pour une fois, il était pas bourré et qu'il faisait bonne figure, du moins, il essayait sûrement. Sous le choc du sac, j'ai le souffle coupé.

Il me laisse là, un temps, par terre, reprenant mon souffle comme je peux. Mes côtes me font tellement déjà mal de la bagarre que j'arrive à peine à me reprendre. Un filet de bave commence à couler de ma bouche et s'écrase sur le sol. Je tourne la tête, joue gauche contre le sol froid et dur, sonné par les châtiments. Je me relève pas, j'ai plus la force. Mais vite, il me remet sur mes deux quilles. Je vois le monde qui tangue autour. Les meubles usés, couverts de mégots et de bouteilles, et le sol crasseux, maculé de poussières et d'autres trucs que j'ai pas envie de deviner non plus.

Je reste face à lui, et je tiens fermement mon sac sur mon ventre. Je veux pas de coup de poing dans l'estomac : mon teigneux de camarade, tout à l'heure, a déjà assez donné. J'ai envie de gerber quand mon vieux se colle à deux centimètres de ma tête en expirant son haleine de mort. Il parle tout bas, avec du dégoût dans la voix. _Heureusement, tu vois pas ta sale tronche._ Je plisse le nez, sous l'infecte odeur, et ça lui plaît pas :

\- Katsuya, merdeux de mes couilles. Si j'avais pas connu ta mère, je t'aurais sûrement insulté de fils de pute. Hein, mon garçon. Exactement.

Il a du mal à dire ces mots, tout est haché menu, dans sa grosse voix. Il a une nouvelle bouteille à la main, sur laquelle il tire une grosse gorgée. Il essuie sa bouche avec dédain, en me regardant des pieds à la tête, comme si j'étais un truc insignifiant mais chiant, et dont il voudrait se débarrasser. Je vois rien dans son regard qui ressemble à un père. C'est loin de ressembler à ce qu'il y a sur les photos d'il y a quelques années. Avant qu'on apprenne la maladie de Shizuka, avant qu'on apprenne que mon père ait été viré de son boulot, avant qu'on apprenne que ma mère se casse de là.

Il me pousse vers ma chambre, dégoûté dès qu'il pose le doigt sur moi. J'y vais à reculons, manquant de tomber sur le cul trois ou quatre fois. Finalement, je bute contre le lit, et j'atterris dessus dans un grand bruit. Là, le vieux est planté devant moi, et il bouge, comme sonné, il titube, quelque chose comme ça. On dirait un foutu zombie.

\- Alors. Débile. T'as. Fait. Quoi ?

Je reste immobile en le regardant comme je peux dans les yeux. Si ça se trouve, je vais crever, maintenant. Pas de manière douce, mais brutalement. Ça me donnera au moins une entrée dans un autre monde. Un monde où j'aurais pas de regrets. Aucun.

Mes mains se resserrent sur le sac contre mon ventre. C'est peut-être ma fin. Mais je veux une dernière prise avec le monde réel. Un truc qui m'aurait vraiment appartenu. Et à part ce sac, que je ne vide jamais, dans lequel je cache absolument tout, normalement, y'a rien d'autre qui compte. Juste ce putain de sac avec une partie de moi, dedans. À ma grande surprise, il ne bouge pas. Enfin, presque, il tente juste de se décoincer un tric d'entre les dents.

Je me reçois des postillons en pleine face, quand le vieux souffle. Il reprend juste après cette courte interruption, mais c'est pour mieux gueuler, reprocher, rabaisser. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, parce que c'était là son habitude. Mais là, il parle d'une voix mielleuse, après m'avoir traité de tous les noms :

\- Katsuya veut pas parler, hein ? T'aimes causer qu'avec ta droite et ta gauche, hein ? Y se sent seul le Katsuya, nan ?

Soit il me comprend trop bien, ou il décide de jouer au con. J'ai envie de répliquer, mais je me la ferme. Si j'en suis là, c'est de sa faute. Déjà, je suis la chair de sa chair, mais c'est lui qui me disait de cogner quand les autres faisaient chier, tandis que maman me disait de parler. L'un et l'autre n'ont jamais vraiment marché, en fait. Causer, c'est la solution de la victime. Taper, c'est le rôle du bourreau. Et je ne peux plus endosser les deux rôles.

Ce soir, je ne vais pas répondre à mon père. Ce soir, je ne vais pas le taper non plus. Je vais juste attendre. Remplir mes bulles de pensées avec du vide, en attendant. En attendant quoi ?

\- T'attends quoi ? Hein ? Katsuya ? Peut-être que j'attrape ta putain de langue avec la pince à viande pour qu'elle bouge, nan ? TU VAS ÉCOUTER, P'TIT CON ?!

Il recommence à gueuler. Il oscille entre plusieurs tons, et sa voix varie tout autant que ça. Il paraît possédé comme ça. Et je suis sûr que, si la situation était pas si grave, ça pourrait prêter à rire, mais là, c'est pas le cas. Encore moins quand je me reçois une branlée monumentale, une énorme claque qui me fait valser. Heureusement, je suis sur le lit, et ma tête ne cogne pas le parquet de ma chambre avec violence. Juste les draps propres au mieux, et les oreillers.

\- SI Y'A QUE LA LANGUE DES MAINS QU'TU PEUX PIGER, ATTARDÉ, FAUT PAS S'ÉTONNER QUE TU SOIS UN...

Il n'arrive pas à finir. Je pensais que c'était moi qui allait gerber, mais il l'a fait en premier. Ça éclabousse mes chaussures, que je n'ai pas pu enlever en entrant, et mon bas d'uniforme. Ça pue. C'est ignoble. Mais le vieux essuie juste sa bouche d'un revers de manche. Il me fait un doigt, comme pour me dire de ramasser, et que c'était de ma faute.

La porte de ma chambre claque. Il s'est cassé. Tant mieux. Des larmes montent, et j'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge. J'ai plus envie de vomir maintenant, je veux juste crier, mais c'est bloqué, là, quelque part. C'est le bordel dans ma vie. Et je veux en finir.

Je veux en finir avec l'école, et les cons, là-bas. Le gars que j'ai tabassé aujourd'hui l'a mérité. Je pensais que c'était mon pote, un moment, mais non, c'est comme tous les cons. Il pense que sa vie est difficile, et à la moindre secousse, il supporte rien, et il dit que tout est de ta faute. Mais je suis pas parfait, et j'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Mais tous ces cons, c'est autre chose. J'ai essayé de parler, comme l'a dit maman, mais un coup dans le bide, ça change la donne, et le gars a pas frappé qu'un peu. Après, j'ai répliqué avec les poings, comme me disait de faire le vieux, j'ai parlé avec ma droite et ma gauche. Ça a cogné dur. Et fort. Ses dents ont volé, ses lunettes aussi.

Et après avoir vu le carnage, pire que d'habitude, je suis parti, sans mes affaires, sans rien de plus que quelques pièces en poche. Parce que j'ai pas envie de vivre avec du regret, ni de me taper l'administration. Je perds déjà mon temps ici. _Tout à fait, ici, je perds mon temps._ Et ma présence n'est pas si indispensable, enfin, peut-être au vieux. Il devait être vert de rage de savoir que son punching-ball s'était cassé du collège.

\- Il va être encore plus furieux demain.

Je sais que je suis renvoyé au moins temporairement, au pire à jamais. Et je manquerai à personne là-bas. Ni ici, d'ailleurs. _Alors_. Alors je me lève, et je vais vers mon placard en marchant dans la gerbe. J'ouvre, et je fouille dans les vêtements d'hiver. Y'a cette écharpe, là, que j'utilise jamais, même que maman me disait de la nouer autour de mon cou, quand elle était encore là. Même que Shizuka l'imitait et me disait aussi de la mettre. _Aujourd'hui, je vais la mettre. D'accord. _Je vais la nouer autour de mon cou. Ouais.

Je retourne vers mon lit. Je m'adosse à lui, dos à la porte, et je passe l'écharpe. Un bout dans chaque main. Une belle boucle formée, avec ma tête au milieu, avec point de serrage mes voies respiratoires. Et je serre, doucement. Encore plus, encore plus. J'hésite un instant, j'ai peur.

Je souris et je pense à ces cons. À la Novocaïne qu'on m'a proposé pour éviter mes problèmes. J'ai pas besoin de ça. Les outils les plus basiques sont les meilleurs. Parce que les sentiments basiques partent de façon basique. Je recommence à serrer. Je serre plus fort, plus fort qu'avant,encore et encore. Des choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Je crois que mon cerveau est pas encore prêt de partir, mais, mon petit pote, toi et moi, ça fait qu'un. On peut plus reculer, tu sais.

Il me manque de l'air. J'ai extrêmement chaud. Sensation de flottement. Je tousse. Je veux vomir. Bruit guttural. Je bave. Tête tourne. Plus d'idées. Chute. Vide. Trouble. Chaos. Anesthésie. Évanouissement. Nuit.


	3. Crépuscule

3.

Il fait noir. Je n'ai plus le sens de la vue. Mais je peux entendre autour de moi. Des cris, et des rires. Je suis en Enfer, ou quoi ? _Sûrement, Katusya._ Ouais. Je serre les poings, je suis prêt à affronter qui ou quoi que ce soit se foutant, là, juste devant moi. Les bruits sont de plus en plus forts et retentissent dans mon crâne. Encore des rires, des cris, et une cloche. _Une cloche ?_ Je rêve, ou.. ? Pourquoi y'a une cloche ici, déjà ? Je suis pas censé être crevé ? Ou c'est plus rationnel, c'est le bruit des cloches qui mènent au Ciel, même si cette cloche à la con n'a rien à voir, en fait.

Si c'est l'Enfer, ou bien le Paradis, ou encore la réincarnation, ça craint. Y'a une cloche. Et je reconnais ce son. C'est la cloche de mon collège, celui que je fréquente actuellement. C'est le même son, la même mélodie, celle qui emprisonne et qui libère ma tête et mon corps. Celle qui fait que je suis à la fois coupable et victime. J'ai des sueurs froides qui coulent dans mon dos. _Fais chier._ Je repense au concept d'Enfer personnel, que j'ai évoqué avec un ancien pote, de quelques semaines, d'un précédent collège. Il me disait qu'il était possible, quand on crevait, de se retrouver dans un endroit qui reflète ses angoisses. _Mais si cet endroit reflétait mes angoisses, alors le vieux serait là._

J'ouvre les yeux, et pas de paire de docker, pas de grosses bottes près de ma tronche. J'ai juste les poings dans les poches de mon pantalons, et je suis adossé sur un mur. J'ai les dents serrées tellement fort et la mâchoire fort crispée. Un camarade à lunettes à côté de moi, en train de parler. _À lunettes ? Un camarade ? _C'est le mec que j'ai tapé, ouais, mon soi-disant « pote ». _Je boucle à cet instant, c'est ça, donc, mon Enfer personnel ?_

\- Alors, t'écoutes, Jo ? T'en penses quoi ?

Que je pense quoi de quoi ? Attends deux secondes. Ouais, il voulait voir une idole, quelque chose comme ça, et je devais l'accompagner. Je voulais bien y aller, au début. Après tout, l'événement qui suivait était cool, avec un tas de choses intéressantes, surtout une présentation d'un nouveau jeu et des trucs comme ça. À ce moment, j'étais content d'avoir au moins un mec avec qui je pouvais parler, mais bon, parler, c'était pas le terme exact, en fait.

Un éclair, un souvenir, passe dans ma tête alors que je tourne mon regard vers le gars. Il fait une tête de moins que moi et a un manque de confiance flagrant – c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'on est dans un coin de cour. La cloche sonne encore une fois, on va être en retard. _Ouais, c'est ce moment. _Je sais que, dans pas longtemps, ma bouche va parler plus vite que ma tête. Et que l'autre gars, vexé par ce que je vais dire, va me foutre un coup de poing senti dans le...

\- Le fait de payer 8000 yens pour une photo, ça te fout pas en rogne, hein ? Genre, tu sais pas à qui ça va, tout ce fric. Et puis t'as des centaines de personnes qui y vont, c'est une machine à pognon.

\- C'est que... hé...

\- Et ces gars qui prennent en photo, ils font tout pour que tu t'trouves moche, après, sur le cliché. C'est une perte de fric et de temps, mon gars. Viens plutôt t'amuser aux b...

\- BÂTARD ! J'SUIS MOCHE, C'EST ÇA ? TU T'CROIS MIEUX QUE MOI ? PAUVRE CUL !

Le poing de mon « pote » vient s'écraser dans mon estomac. J'ai un mouvement de recul, le souffle coupé un court moment. _Merde. _Le souvenir est aussi douloureux que le geste. Je tousse et crache. Les autres autour de nous s'arrêtent, alors qu'il regagnent les classes. Mon « pote » a hurlé comme un fou en me fondant dessus, ses petits poings fracassant mes côtes et ma tête, bien avant d'avoir pour moi le temps de me remettre. _Espèce d'enculé. _Ses phalanges frappent mon œil. J'ai mal. Très mal. _Merde. _Et je ne peux pas le taper. Mais j'en ai envie, et je ne peux pas, tout simplement. Le plus simplement du monde.

Parce qu'il est plus petit que moi en taille. Parce qu'il a des lunettes. Parce qu'il a des soucis de santé. Parce qu'il a pas une once de confiance en lui. Parce qu'il a des parents qui veillent sur lui. _Et moi, alors, j'ai quoi? _Rien. Que ma taille pour me défendre. Que mes yeux pour pleurer. Que mes jambes pour m'enfuir. Qu'un brin de courage hérité de je n'sais où. Que les insultes sur moi à la maison. _Je vais te fracasser, minable._ Ouais, je sais qu'il prend près ce qu'on dit, qu'il est du genre à réagir au quart de tour et que sa « faiblesse » n'est qu'un prétexte. Mais là, je vais le dégommer. _S'il avait eu juste un quart de ma vie. _Même moins, même une journée, qu'il s'en serait pas relevé. _Dire que je me disais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. _Ouais, mais il vaut pas un Honda Hiroto, il arrive même pas à sa cheville. _Je vais le tailler en morceaux. _J'en ai marre de jouer son garde du corps, le défouloir des autres à sa place, parce que je suis déjà une raclure. _Ce sera toi la raclure, c'est tout. _Je vais t'exploser.

Je recule à un moment propice. L'autre fout un coup dans le vide et se ramasse en avant. Il se relève. J'essuie la bave qui coule sur mon menton. C'est le moment ou jamais. C'est le moment de le taper. Mais dans les règles de l'art, pas un coup à la bâtard. Il titube en se remettant bien droit. J'sens mon œil qui gonfle déjà, mais je vise juste et je lui dégage ses lunettes. Elle s'écrasent par terre. Il commence à voir rouge. Il fonce de nouveau sur moi, mais je le stoppe net, et son groin s'écrase sur ma main. Ça lui fait mal, il fait quelques pas en arrière en se tenant le nez. Je rigole tout bas avant de poursuivre sur ma lancée :

\- Je sais pas si j'ai plus de valeur que toi, mais j'en ai plus dans mon p'tit doigt que toi dans tout ton corps de mauviette. Tu veux t'battre ? Fais-le comme un homme, du con.

Ma tête tourne, je vois mal, mais je sais où cogner. Les cloches résonnent. Les élèves chargés de la surveillance arrivent. Les profs aussi. _Putain, laissez-moi faire, je vais lui apprendre la vie un peu, nom d'un chien. _Un coup dans le genou droit, il vacille, il dans le gauche, il tombe. Devant moi, sur ses rotules, ce minable a le nez en sang, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui a chargé tout seul. J'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire, mais maintenant, j'vais plus retenir mes coups.

Putain. Combien de fois je l'ai aidé ? Combien de fois j'ai protégé ce con des autres petites frappes, hein ? Combien j'en ai explosé pour sa sale tronche ? Il me supplie déjà, bafouillant qu'il veut éviter une crise de larmes et d'hystérie. _Gonzesse, va !_ De l'hystérie ? Et quoi encore ? Petit chéri à son papa et à sa maman. Je me sens plus. C'est pas un Enfer personnel. C'est le Paradis. J'peux revivre avec toute son intensité la scène. Jeté sur lui, mes jambes seules arrivent à le maintenir fermement au sol, et je frappe, encore et encore, qu'à sa sale grande gueule, le seul endroit où il a jamais eu de problèmes de santé. Je frappe et je ris très fort. Comme une dément. Il supplie comme pas possible, il chiale. C'est que des baffes pourtant, rien de méchant, que de l'humiliation.

\- T'aimes ça, petite pute ? Nan ? Tu sais ce qu'ils t'auraient fait, les autres ? Si tu veux j'peux leur demander de te montrer, ou t'as trop peur ?

\- PITIÉ ! PITIÉ ! Pitié, s'te plaît... PITIÉ ! KATSU ! Katsu... Katsuya... PITIÉ ! JO !

\- Les mots, ils font quoi, hein ? Plus ou moins mal que les jeux de mains ?

Des mains fortes me soulèvent de terre. _J'ai rien fait de mal. _Juste de la légitime défense. Et le fait de vouloir me défouler. J'encaisse ce con depuis plusieurs mois. J'encaisse mon père depuis des années. J'm'encaisse depuis le début de ma vie. Lui, il peut se défouler sur moi ? Comme il l'a fait encore, la dernière fois ? Gosse de mes deux qui connaît rien à la vie. Et moi, on m'empêche de crier ma rage, de montrer ma nature ?

Ma nature, c'est quoi ? Celle d'un chien enragé ? Ouais, peut-être. Je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on me soulève de terre, et que je ne sens plus sous moi l'autre con. J'ai plus d'emprise sur les choses autour de moi, ou sur moi-même. Je flotte. Je crie. Je vois plus rien, de nouveau. Je tousse comme pas possible. _Bordel. _C'est quoi, ça, le Purgatoire ? Les cloches sonnent, on crie.

_Driiiiiiiin drinnnnn drrrriiiiiiiiiin driiiiinnn..._

Un son horrible et merdique me cogne la tête. Je tousse, je suffoque presque, à s'en cracher les poumons, mais j'ouvre les yeux. Des tâches de couleurs. Il fait noir, mais des lueurs dansent devant moi. C'est quoi, d'ça ? Je reconnais ma chambre. _Dernière étape de la mort, c'est ça, j'en ai même pas vécu deux._ Je frotte mes yeux. _Outch !_ Merde, la douleur de mon œil punché est bien réelle. J'ai des larmes qui montent aux yeux.

Aucun bruit. _Je suis peut-être vraiment.. ?_ Un ronflement. Non, je ne suis pas mort, et j'ai toujours l'écharpe autour du cou. Je suis juste tombé dans les vapes. Tu parles d'une mauviette, ouais. Plus de bruit. Puis, de nouveau, ce qui m'a tiré de mon « sommeil ». C'est dans mon sac, mais ça sonne fort. Mon téléphone à clapet – et j'ai envie de lui fermer, d'ailleurs.

\- J'arrive. J'arrive. J'arrive...

Mon sac n'est pas loin, que quelques pas à faire. Ça pue toujours autant le vomi. Je devrais ramasser, peut-être. Mais d'abord, le téléphone, parce qu'il ne faut pas que le vieux se réveille, sinon, ça va barder. Je me grouille de le trouver, là, dans une poche intérieure. J'avais oublié de le mettre en silencieux tout ce temps, donc. Une aubaine, pour le coup.

Je me demande qui ça peut être à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il doit être près d'une heure du matin, et demain, il y a cours, normalement. Je regarde l'écran, mais mes yeux ont du mal à s'accommoder. Mon œil valide voit un peu double après le réveil brutal. Pas le temps de s'inquiéter de l'identité de mon correspondant, j'veux juste être en paix. Je décroche.

La voix à l'autre bout du fil me fait tout bizarre. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas entendu. Un an, presque, je crois. C'est pas croyable. Pas croyable qu'Honda Hiroto ait gardé mon numéro.

Idée : Flashback sur bagarre au collège du jour. Chute Katsuya a pas réussi à se couic, et se réveille avec le chant des oiseaux.


End file.
